


My Immortal Bucky

by Marvelfanatic



Category: Ant-Man (2015), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ant-Man (2015) Post-Credits Scene, Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfanatic/pseuds/Marvelfanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Sam finally catch Bucky. My take on what happens after the Ant-man post credits scene. </p><p>Title from My Immortal by Evanescence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Immortal Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by ExitablePuppy s version of this. I saw the scenes and I wanted to write it, and then I read her version and it kicked me into gear! Enjoy!  
> Signed,  
> Fanatic

Bucky sat slumped over, his metal hand tight in the grip of a magnetic vise. He wasn't quite sure what had happened, one moment he was running, and the next he was being pulled and his hand locked in a vise. He had never realized his hand was magnetic, and cursed his handlers for not warning him. Footsteps made him tense, and Falcon appeared around the corner. Bucky didn't make eye contact, staring blankly at the floor. Falcon didn't miss a beat.  
"Hey Cap!" He called.  
Steve came around the corner. Bucky raised his eyes and wondered at the anger he saw. Before he could figure why, Steve turned away. He caught snippets of the whispered conversation, but otherwise ignored them. He didn't care anymore if he was taken. He'd spent months running from them but always knew he'd be caught eventually. Now was as good a time as any, he supposed. He startled out of his thoughts as Steve moved forward and crouched in front of him. Behind him, Sam pulled out his cell and made a call. Steve waited until Bucky met his gaze before speaking. "Hey Buck." No response. "We're here to take you home. For safety we have to inject you with some sedatives. But they'll only keep you out for twenty four hours until we can get you safe." While he spoke he reached into his pocket and pulled out a syringe. Bucky tensed, but didn't fight it as Steve injected him carefully.  
"Its okay Buck. I won't let anything happen to you." Was the last thing Bucky heard before he passed out. 

Sam hung up the phone. "Back up's on the way."  
"Good." Steve nodded. A hour later Bucky's hand was free, and Steve loaded him onto Hank Pyms chopper with Sams help. They buckled him into a seat, and then Sam introduced Steve to Scott Lang.  
"Real pleasure to meet you," Scott grinned.  
Steve smiled back. "You too. I really appreciate the help."  
Scott waved it off. "Anything I can do, I do. Now lets get going!"  
Everybody climbed in and they took off. As promised, Scott did everything possible. He let them out at a secluded mansion, helping them carry Bucky inside and lay him down on a bed. After giving them a house tour, he took off again with the final words, "Let me know if you need anything. My number's on the fridge. Oh and by the way, the ants are bringing some luggage for you."  
Steve blinked. Then he noticed the duffel bags walking up the driveway. Well! He ignored the thought that the someone went through his things...

After unpacking everything, Steve and Sam immediately made themselves pizza, using the well stocked pantry. Sam went to bed right after. Steve cleaned up and walked around the house, wanting to explore it himself. Once he felt that everything was safe enough, he went to bed himself. He checked on Bucky, and found him still out cold.  
Steve collapsed on his own bed and fell asleep instantly. His last thoughts peaceful. Bucky would wake up tomorrow, and maybe things would be okay. Besides, with Antman and Hank Pym on their side not much could go wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> I completely made up the metal arm being magnetic. And the rest after, cuz we all know that everythings going to go to pot in CAP:3. But lets not go there yet, and enjoy the universe while it is still perfect...


End file.
